


une vie pleine de couleur

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, a one-shot for pride month, also i wrote this in june so it works, i know it's not pride month anymore but i'm gay so EVERY month is pride month babey!!, lucas becoming more and more comfortable w being gay, lucas being sappy and introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: There are more people than Lucas could have possibly imagined.The streets of Paris are packed, the roaring cheers of hundreds of thousands of people are deafening.It’s the single most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.Eliott gives his hand a squeeze as they walk, an oceanic current pulling them down the street.Lucas listens to the chants, the cheers, the love.He joins in.





	une vie pleine de couleur

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted by an anon for pride month back in june!!
> 
> [here's the original post on my tumblr for those who want to read it on there!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185889255707/hi-em-do-you-think-you-can-write-a-quick-fix-of)

They’re eating breakfast when a grin stretches its way across Eliott’s face.

“It’s June!” His eyes light up, as if he were a kid waking up to a school cancellation, and not his— very nearly almost adult— boyfriend remembering what month it is. “Lucas, it’s pride month!” Eliott says then, and _oh, right. _

“I didn’t know June was pride month.” Lucas genuinely _didn’t, _Eliott had brought it up a couple of weeks ago, but Lucas had let the thought fall to the wayside, far too busy studying for his French _bac _and providing moral support to Eliott throughout his several exams to remember such a thing.

“The parade’s at the end of the month!” Lucas can’t help but smile over at Eliott when he gets like this— which he does often— lively and enthusiastic about the things that he cares about. He thinks spending so much time around Eliott has made him a brighter person by association alone.

“Oh, yeah? I’ve never been.”

“Really? _Never_?”

“Eliott, I was deep in the closet until like, a few months ago. And with my parents? It was never the sort of thing we participated in.”

“Oh, right,” Eliott retreats a bit, deflating, almost. “That makes sense.” But then he bounces right back up again not even a moment later, “Do you want to go this year?” Lucas thinks of it. He thinks of hundreds of thousands of people, of them yelling and screaming as they line the streets, densely crowded together— it makes him feel sick. 

But then he thinks of seeing others like him, of seeing people living their truest and most honest lives, of seeing two boys together. He thinks of the times when he was little, when seeing two boys holding hands made something swoop low and foreign in his gut— something he never even thought about addressing until a decade later.

He thinks of him and Eliott being that, for young boys like he once was.

“I’m not sure,” he says. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course! There’s no wrong way to celebrate.”

—

They’re having a picnic in the park when it happens.

It’s just the two of them— impromptu picnics have become their favourite date— and Lucas looks around the grassy field. There are groups of friends and families laughing and playing and enjoying the nice weather. 

But there’s a boy that keeps looking over at them. He can’t be more than thirteen, his limbs lanky with the beginnings of puberty, and he’s hanging out with his friends, but he looks over to where he and Eliott are sat every couple of minutes. Lucas can catch bits and pieces of the conversation that the boys are having as they kick around a soccer ball. 

“— just going to the bathroom—” Lucas catches, and then the boy heads away from his friends. Lucas pretends not to notice the way the boy gets closer and closer to their blanket, before—

“Excuse me,” the boy says, looking down at them as they sit. Both he and Eliott look up. “Are you two… Dating?” Lucas can hear, in the way that the boy gets quieter when he says the last word, that he’s not trying to be invasive. There’s something there, a certain kind of… curiosity, a longing, that hits Lucas deep in his heart, somewhere.

“Yes, we are.” Eliott says, his smile soft, assessing. He doesn’t seem as aware of what has been left unspoken in the boy’s words as Lucas is, but he’s his warm self nonetheless.

“Oh. I just wanted to say, um,” The boy is blushing furiously, visible even with the redness of his sunburnt cheeks, “You look really good together.”

“Thank you.” Eliott says, his smile growing into a full-on grin. The boy wishes them well, and they do the same— simultaneously, no less— and then he leaves them. Eliott coos and _aww_s after he’s out of earshot, but Lucas thinks about it for the rest of the day.

He thinks of the boy, and how much of himself he saw in him. He thinks he may have done such a thing, once, if he had had a little more courage.

—

“Eliott?” Lucas says, one evening as they lay in bed together.

“Mm?” Eliott asks, half-asleep.

“I’ve decided, about the parade.” Lucas blinks up at the ceiling, then turns toward Eliott when he hears him stir.

“Oh, yeah?” Eliott leans into him, then, his warm cheek pressed against Lucas’ shoulder.

“I think I want to go.” Lucas says, and he can _feel _Eliott smiling against him.

“That’s awesome, Lucas. Don’t feel like you have to, though.”

“I don’t!” He knows that Eliott would be the last person to pressure him into _anything, _let alone something like this. “I just… Want to go, and celebrate pride, with my boyfriend.”

“Great, because it just so happens that I want to do the same thing.” Eliott says, pressing a kiss right between his shoulder blades, before nuzzling against him.

—

There are more people than Lucas could have possibly imagined. 

The streets of Paris are _packed, _the roaring cheers of hundreds of thousands of people are deafening.

It’s the single most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Eliott gives his hand a squeeze as they walk, an oceanic current pulling them down the street.

Lucas listens to the chants, the cheers, the love.

He joins in.

—

Lucas is stretched out in bed, the sheets thrown aside. It’s _far _too warm for any sort of covers— but, apparently, not too warm for Eliott to latch himself onto him like a sloth on a branch. Eliott hums softly with each exhale— a sleeping habit that Lucas finds way more endearing than he ought to— and pulls Lucas in every time he tries to move even an inch away.

“Hey,” Lucas says gently, “babe, please, I need to pee.” A moment later, Eliott lets go reluctantly, opting to snuggle against Lucas’ pillow in his absence. Lucas thinks that this side of Eliott is one of his favourites: half-asleep, ethereal in the morning light, and mercilessly cuddly. He pauses for a moment, looking down at Eliott, his heart fit to burst with how full it is, before padding down the hall to the bathroom.

He returns a moment later to see Eliott sat in bed, his eyes blinking open slowly, looking over at him. The smile that stretches across Eliott’s face seems to make the sun shine a bit brighter, and Lucas is already moving when Eliott opens his arms in invitation. When they come together again, Lucas sighs in contentment.

“It’s July.” Eliott says simply, into Lucas’ hair.

“I know, I can’t believe how quickly June went by.” The months move quicker and quicker now— and June was an incredible whirlwind. Another month older, another month together with Eliott.

“How was your first pride month, after coming out?” Eliott asks him over their morning coffee.

“Perfect.” Lucas says, kissing him quick before sitting across from him at the table, joining their free hands together. “Looking forward to many more. With you, ideally.”

“Well,” Eliott squeezes his hand, grinning at Lucas in a way that makes him feel nothing but secure, nothing but _loved_. “That’s good, because I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
